Pink Zirconia's Court
Pink Zirconia's court is a Gem faction on Mars. They use The Garden as their base of operations. The faction uses a five-petaled flower with a purple hexagon in the middle as their insignia. Members Most of the current and former members of Pink Zirconia's court (with some exceptions) were Gems made for or otherwise assigned to Pink Zirconia. Current * Pink Zirconia: The eponymous leader of Pink Zirconia's court. She was formerly an assistant to Pink Diamond before fleeing to Mars near the end of the Rebellion. * Lavender Pearl: Pink Zirconia's Pearl, who is not treated as a servant. She serves as Pink Zirconia's advisor and second in command. * Fireworks Obsidian: An Obsidian made for Pink Diamond, and one of the few Obsidians sent to Earth that remained loyal to Homeworld for the entire Rebellion. Despite her conservative views, she remains loyal to Pink Zirconia. Among other duties, she is responsible for capturing escaped pseudo-Gems. * Purple Star Sapphire: A Sapphire that served Pink Zirconia as an advisor prior to their being stranded on Mars. She remains loyal to Pink Zirconia. * Pink Quartz: A Rose Quartz that believes she's the last of her kind. She is still strongly affected by the losses she suffered early in her existence. Among other duties, she cares for the pseudo-Gems. Former * Pezzottaite: A Gem assigned to Pink Zirconia that was a member of her court for some time. However, she frequently argued with Pink Zirconia and eventually left to join the Progressives. Ideals Pink Zirconia's court is one of the least formal and most ideologically lax factions on Mars, second only to Chameleon Diamond's Court in terms of liberal views. The court's intentions are unknown even to its members, and it's possible even Pink Zirconia herself doesn't know what she wants to achieve with it. Unlike the Watchers, Progressives, and Martian Loyalists, Pink Zirconia's court has rejected the Homeworld hierarchy almost entirely. Defectives and off-color fusions are generally welcomed, low-ranking Gems are allowed to mingle with elites with no repercussions, and the iconic Gem salute is almost never seen. The court is one of only two factions on Mars that openly accept Gems that have been modified such as pseudomorphs, despite many of its members being uncomfortable with them. Property Current * The Garden: A Martian outpost designed with Pink Diamond in mind. It has been modified by Pink Zirconia to better suit her interests. * Pseudo-Gems: Creations of Pink Zirconia, the Pseudo-Gems are considered property of Pink Zirconia's Court. Relations Chameleon Diamond's Court Due to their similar points of view, Pink Zirconia's and Chameleon Diamond's courts are allies. It is the only formal ally Pink Zirconia's court has. Martian Loyalists While the court has not declared any formal nemeses, the Martian Loyalists consider Pink Zirconia's court to be enemies of their faction. Progressives Despite the informal alliance between Chameleon Diamond's Court and the Progressives, Pink Zirconia's court is neutral at best with the Progressives. This is mostly due to Tiger's Eye's strongly negative views towards Pink Zirconia. Watchers While the court has not declared any formal nemeses, the Watchers have officially declared them to be enemies. Category:Factions Category:Groups